Forum:Hey everybody! welcome
Hey everybody whats up. I noticed the Forums have not been used much and i thought i'd give it some life. I also thought that using this Forum would help in keeping contact since we are all editors of the Darkfall wiki. Also, Joeplay as far as i know is running the show. and im kinda doing everything on my part to get this Wiki going. Also im a bit of a noob at Wiki's so bare with me =) Areyis 03:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) --------------- :I have helped out the Darkfall Wiki quite a bit, but that's part of my job. I'm not really "running the show" here, as I'm a Helper on the Wikia Gaming Team. Back in December, I noticed that the wiki was rather inactive and looked kind of plain, so I did some things to get it jump started. These days, we have two admins here - Black Thunder and Tyx. They're the ones in charge. Think of me as sort of like tech support. I'm always available to help out with anything. Anyway, as you all can see by looking at the top of the screen, I made a message that displays on every page (MediaWiki:Sitenotice for registered users and MediaWiki:Anonnotice for anonymous users) to let people know that there is a forum here. =) ----------- :To Black Thunder and Tyx - Using MediaWiki:Sitenotice and/or MediaWiki:Anonnotice is a good, easy way to make an annoucement to all users. Feel free to add messages to them whenever important issues arise. JoePlay (talk) 17:51, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Will do, thank you. Black Thunder 15:20, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ----------- hey i do have a question. Does anybody have any detailed knowledge on Thieves? and what they can do? is it like on morowind and Oblivion? or is it just like in other games Areyis 22:50, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ----------- :There is no stealing in Darkfall. To take someone else's equipment, you have to kill them. Black Thunder 15:20, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ------------ Yes. however i have heard things of a Thieves Guild. Also. If people are allowed to have houses. they will surely keep equipmen stuff in these houses, because they dont want to be looted of all they're property. and since there are absolutely NO safe zones whatsoever. It must be possible to break in these houses. Then you could steal any stuff inside.Also people without houses will likely hide they're extra equipment. So even if you cant pickpocket. You will still be able to steal stuff. I wish they would let people just pickpocket however. If your going to have full-player looting i dont see what the problem is with having pickpocketing. According to the Official site your only limited to what you can do by your imagination. Areyis 02:25, 17 February 2009 (UTC) -------------------- :Think they mentioned being thinking about adding some possibility for such. But it will most likely be very limited since who would stash their stuff in a house in the wilderness if they can safely store it in the bank? Think its most likely that they will not have any way to pick the lock to get in except by killing the owner and take his key. --Best regards - Tyx 18:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ---------------------- geez. What does everybody have againist thieves?! It would be totally fun! did you ever play dungeons and dragons?you could steal from the guy. It would be his Stealth skill vs your Insight skill, i dont see why they cant do that. And of course there would be clans with strict laws againist thieves. And if you got caught you would probably be executed immeditaely and have your stolen goods confinscated. Also, they're going to have Banks? That also takes away some fun. I was hoping to be able to find a cool stash for my stuff and see if i can keep it secret. Also. will it be possible to kill the banker and take the money? Man, this game is already having limitations before it even releases. I hate limitations of any kind in a game...within reason of course Areyis 01:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Hello! First edit for me (except my user page). I just thought I would share my opinion. I haven't played the game yet, so I don't really know the intricate details. Allowing people to steal from other people while they aren't logged in would go against the unwritten "fair play" rules. How would you feel logging in only to realize you have nothing left (except the shirt on your back)? If houses could be robbed, no one would use them as storage, removing the only reason to have houses in an MMO game. I wouldn't have anything against pick-pocketing, though (and might even take the skill myself, if it were in the game), as long as the act caused you to become KOS to that person and anyone else that witnessed the act for a short period of time afterward. You would also have to be limited on the size of the item you can pick-pocket (items that would normally fit in a pocket, for example a handful of coins, or some spell reagents). Imagine trying to lift a suit of armor out of a backpack. That would certainly be noticed by the victim, wouldn't it? --MadDawg2552 18:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC)